


Wrong Number

by Wolfey23



Series: One direction sickfics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Crying Niall, Crying Zayn, FYI, I FOUND THE ZAYN CENTRIC, I honestly don't know why they are getting so worked up over a group chat, I rewrote it, Sassy Louis, So its much better now!, Well - Freeform, enjoy, he just wants to be a part of the group chat, i think he throws up, mkay, the boys are jerks, then super caring, there is a group chat, zayn is sick, zayns stomach hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: The boys created a group chat and forget to add Zayn. When they add his number Niall accidentally gets it wrong in his haste to add zayn.  When Zayn doesn't respond Niall gets upset and the boys take it out on Zayn for not responding.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my wattpad.... And i rewrote it. BECAUSE OH MY GOD  
> I literally wanted to die reading it  
> anyways....
> 
> If you guys could please send in requests or prompts that would be great! I need more stuff to write about!

*Group Chat*

N: Hey guys!

Li: Ni?

Lou: Hi?

H: What?

N: I created a group chat for us! Cool right?

Li: Mkay but, why?

Lou: Do I have to?

N: YES LOU! So we can chat LiLi, Isn't that obvious.

H: But we're all in the same room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys looked up at each other and started laughing, while Zayn confusingly sat there. He didn't know why the boys were laughing and felt a little left out not catching on to the joke, if there even was one.

"I'm gonna go upstairs..." He blurted out awkwardly, even though he was sure that they wouldn't hear him anyways. Once the laughter had died down the boys went back on their phones texting away not noticing the absence of Zayn in the room or the group chat.

Shortly after Zayn had plopped down on his bed with a tired sigh. His stomach felt a bit off but, he brushed it off thinking that it was just a small stomach ache.

After about of hour of unsuccessful resting it was a full on stomach ache and his head was starting to pound too, he didn't feel good at all. He needed comfort from his boyfriends to make him feel better. Zayn heavily walked down the stairs to still find his boyfriends on the couch, on their phones. Had they even noticed him come downstairs, a frown had formed on his face as he sneakily looked over one of their shoulders. They had a group chat! Nobody had even told him, did they just not like him anymore? Was he not good enough? Now he was full on upset, they had made a group chat and didn't add him into it. Zayn walked around from the back of the couch and plopped down next to Liam, who had a smile on his face as he tapped his fingers on the screen. They still weren't paying attention him, he didn't feel good and he just wanted to cuddle. Not find out that his boyfriends didn't add him into a group chat because they didn't want him anymore. Tears welled up in Zayn's eyes, he just wasn't good enough anymore. Tears silently slipped down his cheek and he sniffled, his frame shaking. The boys all looked up at hearing the sniffling and as soon as they saw the tears rolling down his cheeks they dropped their phones and hugged him in their arms, asking him what was wrong and if they did anything.

"How come i'm not in the group chat? Am I not good enough anymore?" The tears dripping more rapidly now, as he ignored his pounding head and achy stomach. 

Louis, Liam, and Harry all looked at Niall confusedly 

"Oh, babe I'm sorry. I thought I did. You know we love you and would never do that on purpose though right?" Niall comforted him feeling bad that he had left Zayn out of the group chat on accident, knowing how the boy got when he felt left out.

Zayn accepted the boys apology and went back upstairs saying he was tired from all the crying, but not before all the boys kissed him on the cheek and told him they loved him.

 

Around 2 hours later he woke up with a start his sheets and clothing damp from the amount of sweat his skin was coated in. Zayn's stomach felt like somebody was stabbing a knife into it and then twisting it around, making him nauseous. The small headache that he had earlier had turned into a migraine, on top of all that he was freezing. He knew he was sick, he hated being sick. It made him feel all gross and-. A sudden twist in his stomach broke him out of his feverish thoughts, making him whimper in discomfort. Zayn wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriends and have them make him feel better by rubbing his angry stomach. He got out of bed swaying a little, his legs felt like jello. Somehow he had made it down the stairs and just wanted somebody to hold him but instead faced a teary eyed Niall and 3 angry boyfriends. 

"So you make a big deal about not being in the group chat, then don't even talk to us?!" Louis spat. Zayn was confused, he hadn't gotten a single text since he went upstairs last. 

"You made him feel like you used him for attention, you know he doesn't like that!" Liam joined in. 

"But I never got any mess-" Zayn tried to defend himself but Harry cut him off. 

"We don't wanna hear your lame excuses Zayn" Zayn turned went into the kitchen unshed tears shining in his eyes. All he had wanted was a little bit of comfort because he didn't feel good.

***

"Just delete him from the group chat Niall." Louis said sassily as he handed Niall his phone.

"I messed up his number." Niall was just about to delete him from the group chat when he noticed that he messed up Zayn's number. Just that one stupid wrong digit that his stupid fat fingers had pressed, he hadn't even bothered to double check.

"What?" Liam, Harry, and Louis, leaned closer as they all asked in unison. Tears sprung to his eyes, it was his fault that Zayn was being ignored and that the boys were mean to him. 

"I messed up his number." Niall cried out.

*** 

Zayn slowly slumped onto the kitchen counter closing his eyes, a pain filled cramp shot through his stomach. A low pitched whimper escaped him as he almost doubled over clutching his stomach. Sobs escaped his mouth, he just couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he had 4 worried and sorry looking boyfriends around him all exclaiming how they were so sorry and they didn't know.

"Are you okay love?" Liam had noticed almost right away, how his boyfriend was shaking, covered with sweat, pale with flushed cheeks, and clutching his stomach.

Liam whispered the the other boys as soon as Zayn had shaken his head and whimpered loudly as his stomach cramped again. Just then Liam came over and gently picked him up bridal style and carried Zayn to the couch feeling like the journey up the stairs might make things worse. 

"What hurts babe?" Liam combed his fingers through Zayns hair feeling the heat radiating off of his forehead. 

"M-my s-s-stomach hurts." Zayn responded shakily, weak arms wrapping his stomach. 

Liam wrapped a blanket around Zayn and left with Louis, Niall, and Harry. They had come back with water, and some rancid tasting medicine. As soon as Zayn had taken the medicine, they climbed onto the couch with him. Liam combing his hands through Zayn's hair, turning the boy into pretty much into putty. Louis rubbing circles on his stomach, and Niall and Harry whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Zayn let his heavy eyelids shut knowing that his boy's loved him, feeling much better all ready.


End file.
